Fox Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight, on Supernanny..." Beverly: "You're not allowed to bring your phone to school and that is final." Norma: "FUCK YOU, NASTY LITTLE BITCH!" Announcer: "Olivia goes to Portland to visit a family with a disrespectful teenage daughter." is strangling Beverly, who is on the ground Norma: "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN BRING MY PHONE TO SCHOOL WHATEVER I WANT, YOU CRAZY CUNT!" Announcer: "And she would rather use the phone than just schoolwork or homework." Irwin: "Sweetie, you're dropping out of school because of your bad grades. You can't bring your phone to school! You might get it stolen!" Norma: "I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WOULD FEEL LIKE IT, YOU DOUCHEBAG!" Announcer: "Can Olivia solve the problem?" Norma: "YOU PARENTS HAD NO RIGHT TO BOSS ME AROUND AND SHIT! YOU ALL EAT SHIT! ADULTS SUCK ASS!" Submission Reel Olivia: "I am here at Portland, Maine. Let's see what we have here." Irwin: "Hi, I am Irwin. I am 37." Beverly: "And I am Beverly. I am 38. We're the Foxes. We had Norma, who is 14, Emery, who is 11,Susie, who is 8, and Melvin, who is 6." Irwin: "Norma was the worst-behaved of the family. When she's at school, she uses the phone all the time, leading her to lose her phone privileges. Hell, she didn't listen to any of the school staff!" Beverly: "She loves her phone more than school and on her 13th birthday, she has her phone and she brings it to school to use social media all the time." Observation begins see a 2-story house and Olivia rings the doorbell Olivia: "Hello, is everyone here?" Beverly: "Hi, Olivia. Nice to see you." Olivia: "Where's Norma?" Beverly: "She's texting with her friend, Taylor on Snapchat." Olivia: "Do you have any kids?" Beverly: "Yes, I had Norma, Emery and Susie. They were 14, 11, and 8 respectively." Olivia: "Any schools she were suspended?" Beverly: "Yes. She was suspended from King Middle School back when she was 13 for using her phone and insulting the school staff. She is attending Lincoln Middle School and now attends Casco Bay High School." Olivia: "Any school dances she has been into?" Beverly: "Yes, there was just school dances like the fall dances. You know, the ones she had back in middle school." Olivia: "Oh, like seriously." Beverly: "She keeps using her phone to record stuff without people's permission! I grounded her so many times, but she won't listen! All she cares about is just her phone..." Olivia: "Did you made your daughter lose her phone privileges?" Beverly: "Yes. I tried to give her her phone when she was grounded, she told me to shut the fuck up and pinched me!" Olivia: "That's so sad." Beverly: "I know. She doesn't care about school. If she doesn't pass school to get a job, she might feel like she's going to drop out of school!" Naughty Tent Beverly: "It wasn't that long enough until Norma started to act up." Norma: "Mom, can I have a sleepover for Saturday and invite all of my friends?" Irwin: "You can't." Norma: "Why?" Irwin: "Because I don't know who they are." Beverly: "The reason why you can't be at a sleepover because your siblings might hear music and talking." Norma: "But I want a sleepover right now!" Beverly: "You can't invite people without just invitations." Norma: "WHO GIVES A SHIT, ANYWAY?" Irwin: "We care." Norma: "YOU DO NOT GIVE A SHIT, YOU JACKASSES! I WANT A SLEEPOVER AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Beverly: "Honey, those type of language won't apply in this house, young lady!" Norma: "You nasty little cunt! I want a motherfucking sleepover right now!" Irwin: "If you keep this up, you are going to be in the Naughty Tent." Norma: "Shut your ass up, douche!" Beverly: "That's it! You are grounded for 14 minutes! That means no sleepovers, no phone, and no going to your friends house! You are going inside the Naughty Tent and that is final!" Norma: "Fine!" goes in the Naughty Tent for 14 minutes Homework Station DVD Meeting Reinforcements Now it's time for Olivia to go Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts